Chibi Princess
by Patpat
Summary: Shuuichi et Yuki ne sont pas des parents conventionnels mais ils font de leur mieux avec leur fille, petit phénomène de cinq ans. Comment gérer famille, amour et boulot? Quotidien de la famille la plus controversée du Japon. SEQUELLE de 'Surprises'


**Titre :** Chibi Princess.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Celikwi.

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Mpreg.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, mangaka de Gravitation. Il n'y a cependant que deux personnages qui soient à moi : Shuuei Uesugi et Miri Johanson.

**Résumé :** Shuuichi et Yuki ne sont pas des parents conventionnels mais il semble qu'ils aient fait du bon travail avec la petite Shuuei. À cinq ans, la fillette est un vrai phénomène et gérer leur vie de famille et leur vie professionnelle de front n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Un saut dans le quotidien de la famille la plus controversée du Japon.

**Notes :** Voilà mon petit OneShot de fin. C'est pas super long, mais c'est bien assez ! Ensuite, je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie Drudrue, qui m'a aidé à structurer cette histoire et m'a filé de nombreuses idées - c'était il y a trois ans quand on était en Terminale alors ça remonte... Justement parce que ce OneShot a été écrit il y a si longtemps et parce que la qualité d'écriture n'est pas la même, j'ai un peu hésité à l'idée de vous le poster. Mais en même temps, l'histoire ne serait pas complète sinon. Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

_Pensées en italique._** Dialogues en gras.**

**PS : **Je viens de publier mon premier one-shot sur fictionpress. com, sous le pseudonyme de Moyashi. Alors pour ceux que ça intéresse... venez laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

_**OneShot : Chibi Princess.**_

_Un bébé, un bébé… Mais quelle idée ?! J'aurais mieux fait de me mordre la langue le jour où j'ai dit oui !_

Yuki Eiri, trente et un ans et auteur à succès, dévorait à pleines dents sa sucette au citron, au volant de sa sublime et nouvelle Porsche rouge. Il tentait tant bien que mal de supporter le merdier qui régnait autour de lui : « Oups, I did it again » de Britney Spears tournait en boucle et au volume maximum depuis plus d'une demi-heure et un embouteillage monstre d'au moins 3km allait les mettre en retard un lundi matin… Pour couronner le tout, un petit monstre de cinq ans sautait et trépignait sur la banquette arrière. Ce monstre portait un uniforme d'écolière blanc, assorti aux rubans dans ses cheveux châtain clair noués en deux petites nattes à l'indienne. Ses grands yeux d'ambre brillaient de milles feux à la lumière du soleil levant.

**Papa ! Papa ! C'est quoi ? Dis, c'est quoi ?** **C'est quoi ton cadeau pour tô-chan ? **Braillait Uesugi Shuuei par-dessus l'insupportable voix de « Brit-Brit ».

Jusqu'ici, Yuki s'était tu, faisant preuve d'une patience hors du commun - surtout quand on le connaissait, on pouvait deviner les efforts que ça lui coûtait - espérant que l'horrible petite au visage d'ange finirait par se fatiguer et se calmer. Mais lorsque celle-ci commença à donner des coups de pied dans le dossier du siège conducteur qu'il occupait, ce fut comme la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

**Bordel ! Shuuei, tu vas te calmer ?!** Explosa le beau blond, faisant, sur le coup, cesser les cris de sa fille.

Aussitôt, il regretta ses paroles mais aussi la violence de son ton. Son cœur fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque des larmes de peine montèrent aux yeux de Shuuei. L'expression de son visage était en tout point similaire à celle de Shuuichi lorsque le romancier lui disait quelque chose de blessant.

Shindou Shuuichi, ou plutôt Uesugi Shuuichi pour l'état civil, était le chanteur du célébrissime groupe Bad Luck mais, surtout, il était l'amant d'Eiri depuis plus de neuf ans maintenant, dont six ans de mariage. C'était Shuuichi qui était parvenu à le convaincre d'avoir un bébé avec lui ; au départ, ils avaient tenté une adoption, sans grand succès puisque leur dossier avait été rejeté partout, puis par un miracle complètement inattendu, le musicien était tombé... enceinte. Les détails scientifiques expliquant ce fait étrange leurs avaient été donnés mais aujourd'hui, ça ne comptait plus vraiment. Et de cette union était née Shuuei, adorable petit démon hyperactif mais, aussi paradoxale cela puisse paraître, elle était beaucoup plus intelligente que la plupart des gamins de son âge...

Le blond, exténué alors qu'il n'était que 8h10 du matin, coupa la musique avant de fourrer le bâtonnet en plastique de sa sucette dans le cendrier. Après un instant de silence pendant lequel on n'entendait que les moteurs des autres voitures, des bruits de klaxons et les reniflements de la fillette, Yuki se tourna vers elle.

**Excuses-moi, Hime…**

Comme si elle avait totalement oublié le ton abrupt avec lequel son père lui avait parlé juste avant, la petite sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et lui fit son plus beau sourire Colgate. _Décidément, elle est comme lui, elle ne sait pas me sourire sans me faire peur !_ Se lamenta intérieurement Eiri en repensant aux sourires forcés que lui sortait parfois Shuuichi.

**Alors, papa ! **Reprit Shuuei d'une toute petite voix. **C'est quoi ? C'est quoi le cadeau d'anniversaire de Shuuichi ? C'est demain quand même !**

**Tsss… Comme si j'allais te le dire ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie que ton père me pique une crise parce que j'aurais vendu la mèche ?**

_Il m'a déjà tapé dessus, il y a huit ans, quand j'ai avoué sur une chaîne de télévision nationale qu'on était gay alors merci mais j'ai déjà donné !_ Affirma Yuki pour lui-même.

**Onegai…**

**Non ! ** Trancha Yuki, redémarrant la voiture pour n'avancer que de quelques mètres. **Bordel ! Ça n'avance pas !** S'énerva-t-il.

**Mon papounet, t'énerves pas ! Tu veux un câlin ? **Proposa gentiment Shuuei en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de son papa adoré.

Avec un petit sourire tendre que la fillette remarqua dans le rétroviseur, Eiri se laissa aller, chaque fois aussi heureux de partager ces moments de complicités avec sa fille. Il fallut cependant quelques instants à Yuki pour se rende compte qu'elle avait détaché sa ceinture de sécurité.

**Ta ceinture, Shuuei ! C'est dangereux !**

**Mais tu roulais pas**, chouina-t-elle.

**Je sais ! Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on fait du sur-place. Mais tu sais que dans la voiture, tu ne dois…**

Yuki s'arrêta. _Ça recommence. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça !_ Se dit-il en voyant dans le rétroviseur que Shuuei pleurait en rattachant sa ceinture. Ces derniers temps, il était vraiment sur les nerfs ; il n'avait plus une seconde à lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire la promotion du film tiré d'un de ses livres que des producteurs de cinéma avaient décidé d'adapter à l'écran. Certes, il avait reçu le prix Nobel pour ce foutu bouquin, ce qui avait rendu tout le monde très fier de lui... Mais depuis, sa vie privée était passée au second plan et ça lui déplaisait fortement. Alors quand il se surprenait à gâcher le peu de temps qu'il parvenait à passer avec sa fille ou son mari en réprimandes ou en disputes, il n'avait qu'une envie, tout plaquer et se faire ermite.

**Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ma puce**, dit-il doucement. **Et puis, je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit en retard pour l'école…**

Les mots lui avaient échappés avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Se marier, devenir papa… Tout ça l'avait complètement ramolli niveau caractère. Certes il restait agressif, froid, impassible et caractériel avec la plupart des gens, mais il s'était si adouci avec son cher et tendre et sa petite chérie qu'il ressemblait davantage à un nounours qu'au Namahage comme il en avait l'habitude il y a des années de cela **(1)**.

Yuki s'était rendu compte il y a longtemps déjà que Shuuichi avait en quelque sorte transmis à leur fille son pouvoir de le rendre presque aussi doux qu'un agneau (j'ai dit presque). Ainsi, le romancier éprouvait toujours beaucoup de peine et de culpabilité lorsqu'il agissait de manière blessante et dure avec eux ou leur parlait sur un ton violent ou au contraire trop détaché. Il s'en voulait à chaque fois énormément de passer ses nerfs sur les deux seules personnes capables de supporter son caractère de merde. Peu de temps après avoir appris sa grossesse, bien avant l'arrivée tant attendue de Shuuei au sein de leur foyer, Shuuichi avait réussi à le faire complètement arrêter de fumer après avoir eu recours à divers tactiques pour le culpabiliser. Comme quoi le chanteur avait conscience de son pouvoir et avait appris à en tirer profit.

L'écrivain fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de klaxon venant de derrière.

**Bah alors, bouseux ! T'attends quoi pour avancer ta brouette ? Le déluge ? On est pressés !**

_C'est moi qu'il traite de bouseux, ce gros naze ?! _ S'énerva-t-il.

**Shuuei, bouches-toi les oreilles**, ordonna Eiri.

La petite chipie obéit avec un grand sourire car elle savait très bien ce que son père s'apprêtait à faire : _Il va l'engueuler et le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, hahaha !_ ricana-t-elle intérieurement. _Si papa savait que je l'entends à chaque fois qu'il dit des gros mots… Hihi !_

**Abruti !** Hurla Yuki en démarrant tandis que l'homme qui l'avait insulté était passé sur la file à sa gauche pour arriver à sa hauteur. **Si tu y tiens vraiment, j'peux te foutre mon poing dans la tronche et ça te fera passer l'envie de me traiter de bouseux, plouc inculte !**

**Comment ça, « plouc inculte » ?! Tu…**

**Quoi, tu connais pas la définition de « plouc » ? Ou bien d' « inculte » ?** Se moqua Eiri, avec dans le regard une lueur de provocation.

**Tu vas me le payer espèce de…**

**Kami-sama ! Chéri ! ** Cria une hystérique au côté du conducteur agressif. **Tu sais qui c'est ? Tu sais à qui tu t'en prends, là ? C'est Yuki Eiri ! Oh mon Dieu ! Yuki-sama ! J'peux avoir un autographe ?!**

**Désolé, j'ai pas le temps !** Lança le blond en enfilant ses lunettes noires avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le reconnaisse et qu'il n'attire davantage l'attention.

Il démarra au quart de tour et prit à gauche aussitôt qu'il le put. Il aurait juré avoir entendu la femme crier sur son mari :

**C'est parce que tu l'as traité de bouseux qu'il n'a pas voulu me donner d'autographe ! Tiens ! Prends ça ! Et encore ça ! Époux indigne ! Tu ne me sers à rien !**

**Papa, c'est pas la route de mon école. On va arriver en retard**, fit sagement remarquer Shuuei.

_Sagement ? Depuis quand elle est sage, elle ?_ Pensa son père, qui ne doutait déjà plus de la schizophrénie de sa fille - tantôt gentille et hyperactive, tantôt machiavélique et posée. Une vraie lunatique.

**Mais non, c'est un nouveau raccourci**, affirma Yuki tout en sachant qu'il aurait dû tourner à droite.

**Papa… ?** Appela la petite Shuuei, de sa voix angélique, avec un grand sourire charmeur.

_Ca y est, elle va encore me demander quelque chose. Si elle me fait encore chier avec cette histoire de cadeau, je la prive de Shoujo pendant un mois !..._

**Tu peux remettre Britney Spears, onegai ?**

On ne vit jamais mieux la veine palpiter sur la tempe du blond…

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après avoir passé le parcours du combattant pour finalement déposer le petit monstre à 9h00 pétantes devant son école privée (c'est ça quand on a les moyens), Yuki se laissa tomber sur le canapé bien confortable de son vaste salon après avoir ôté ses chaussures et sa veste à l'entrée. Il tira de sa poche une nouvelle sucette Biiiippp (c'est sous trademark, désolée), la sortit de son emballage et la fourra dans sa bouche. Même s'il n'avait plus le droit de fumer, il avait l'intention de profiter pleinement de sa sucrerie au citron et de ce moment de calme comme s'il s'était agit d'une bonne vieille cigarette ; des instants comme celui-ci étaient devenus plus rares que l'or dans cette maison, et surtout très courts.

**WAAAAAAAHHH !!! **Hurla soudain Shuuichi.

_Vraiment trop courts, en fait…_ Le romancier se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine du cri : la chambre à coucher du couple. La porte était entrouverte et il n'eut qu'à la pousser pour voir le chanteur qui partageait sa vie s'affoler en cherchant dans l'armoire de quoi s'habiller. Le blond s'adossa contre la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, exaspéré de voir voler des vêtements dans tous les sens avant de tomber en tas de chiffons informes un peu partout dans la chambre.

**Tu te sens obligé de crier comme un putois et de foutre ton bordel à chaque fois que t'es en retard ?** Demanda Yuki, blasé, sans pour autant se priver de matter.

Après tout, Shuuichi était tout nu sous sa serviette de bain et ses cheveux encore humides le rendaient d'autant plus sexy. Un fantasme ne faisant de mal à personne, Eiri laissa vagabonder son esprit vers les souvenirs de leur dernière nuit d'amour... c'est-à-dire la veille.

**J'me suis pas réveillé et K va me faire un trou dans la tête si j'arrive en retard une fois de plus cette semaine !** Se plaignit le musicien en enfilant un boxer et un jeans un peu déchiré par endroits _ Juste au niveau des cuisses… Hum… Agréable à regarder…_  etun sweet-shirtvert qui jurait affreusementavec le fuchsia de ses cheveux.

Désespéré dans le choix des vêtements de son époux, le blond tira de la penderie un cintre sur lequel reposait une chemise blanche taillée par un grand couturier ; des vêtements comme ça, Shuuichi en avait des centaines et pourtant il ne les utilisait quasiment jamais. Il fallait qu'il les lui mette lui-même sur le dos, sinon le chanteur s'évertuait à porter ses vieilles frusques confortables mais horriblement laides. À vingt-sept ans, ça ne passait plus aussi bien que lorsqu'il en avait dix-huit.

**Tu veux que je te dépose ?** Proposa Yuki en priant pour que le jeune homme refuse, tout en lui ôtant le pull vert de force pour lui faire enfiler la chemise.

**Non, non, c'est bon, **assura Shuuichi qui se laissait habiller.** Hiro doit passer me prendre à…**

DING ! DONG ! La sonnette de la porte retentit, interrompant le chanteur dont le visage exprimait la plus grande panique.

**Continues, j'vais ouvrir**, se contenta de dire le blond en se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers l'entrée pour aller répondre, espérant seulement que son amant ne trouverait pas encore le moyen de boutonner lundi avec mardi.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'était bien Nakano Hiroshi, le meilleur ami de Shuuichi et guitariste de Bad Luck. Un faux sourire poli s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il accueillait chez lui l'homme qui lui était le plus antipathique après Seguchi Tohma (détenant permanent du titre) mais qui malgré tout était le parrain de sa fille.

**Ohayo, Yuki-san !**

Face au silence équivoque de l'écrivain de ses dames, le guitariste se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**Quel accueil chaleureux ! **Remarqua Hiro.

Mais Yuki l'ignora une fois de plus. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup tous les deux alors le blond n'éprouvait pas vraiment le besoin de se montrer agréable vis-à-vis du guitariste de Bad Luck, si ce n'était pour sa promesse faite à Shuuichi de faire des efforts de courtoisie. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça, et uniquement pour faire plaisir à son compagnon, que Yuki avait accueilli Nakano avec un vrai (faux) sourire.

Le romancier s'écarta d'un pas, invitant le brun aux cheveux longs à entrer. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures, celui-ci entra dans le salon.

**J'suis presque prêt ! Encore une minute !** Lança Shuuichi depuis la salle de bain.

**Il s'est pas réveillé, hein ?!** Devina Nakano en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.** Il ne dort pas assez, à mon avis… **ajouta-t-il avec des sous-entendus plus qu'évidents et un sourire amusé.

**On s'en fout de ton avis… Mais pour une fois, j'y suis pour rien s'il manque de sommeil, **répondit Yuki en allant à la cuisine se chercher une canette de bière. **Enfin, **_**presque**_** pour rien ; on ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois hier...**

**Épargnes-moi les détails, tu seras gentil, **geignit Hiroshi.

Le blond ouvrit sa canette pour en boire une gorgée tandis que le guitariste lui demandait :

**Alors, pour la fête de demain, tu veux que je ramène quelque chose de particulier ?**

**Contentes-toi de venir avec un cadeau. Shuuei a voulu faire les choses en grand alors elle m'a fait commander un énorme gâteau et ta femme a demandé tout un buffet chez le traiteur. À croire que pour tout le monde, un anniversaire consiste à s'en foutre plein la panse... **bougonna Yuki en sirotant sa bière.

**Je suppose qu'on va être nombreux : même s'il n'y a que la famille et les amis, on va être une bonne vingtaine au moins, non ?**

**C'est pour ça que je me suis arrangé pour qu'on fasse ça sur la terrasse. S'il n'y avait que moi, on l'aurait fêté que tous les trois…**

**T'es pas gentil, Yuki !** Pigna Shuuichi en courant vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses baskets.

**Mouais, bien sûr… C'est pour ça que c'est MOI qui dois me charger de mettre en place la petite sauterie que TU as réclamé…**

**Non, ça c'est parce que tu m'aimes !** S'exclama le jeune homme à la chevelure rose en retirant ses chaussures plus vite que son ombre pour aller se pendre au cou de son amoureux et lui faire une léchouille bien baveuse dans l'oreille.

Yuki rougit instantanément et tandis qu'il portait sa main à son lobe, Shuuichi et Hiroshi étaient déjà partis sur un **« À tout à l'heure, mon cœur ! »** lancé par le chanteur en fermant la porte. Il n'y avait vraiment que Shuuichi pour lui faire cet effet-là.

La maison était enfin déserte et Yuki en profita pour retrouver sa place sur le sofa et y finir sa bière et sa sucette. Il pensait avec appréhension à tout ce qu'il aurait à faire dans la journée pour que la fête d'anniversaire que Shuuichi avait planifiée avec la précieuse assistance de leur fille soit fin prête pour le lendemain. Tohma devait arriver avec un peu d'avance soit aujourd'hui afin de l'aider dans la fin des préparatifs. Mais il avait tout de même énormément de choses à faire avant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa canette, il la jeta à la poubelle et prit ses clés sur la table basse, prêt à partir. Il mourait d'envie de retourner lambiner dans son lit jusqu'à midi mais il ne devait pas laisser sa fainéantise prendre le dessus : vu l'importance que Shuuei donnait aux fêtes d'anniversaire depuis qu'elle avait eu l'âge de comprendre ce que cela représentait, il avait tout intérêt à mettre le paquet. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Yuki alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de la fillette. Sur une étagère, remplie de poupée en tous genres et de peluches les plus diverses, étaient collés quelques dessins plutôt réussis. Au-dessus de son lit trônait fièrement un poster collector de Ryuuichi Sakuma, le chanteur des Nittle Graspers ; celui-là même que Yuki avait vu dans la chambre de Shuuichi, une dizaine d'années auparavant, lorsque ce dernier vivait encore chez ses parents. À croire que le jeune homme avait "endoctriné" leur fille pour qu'elle vénère les Nittle Graspers comme lui. Sur la moquette traînaient de-ci delà quelques jouets, une pile de manga avait investi son bureau, des photos dans des cadres 'fantaisie' étaient accrochées un peu partout sur les murs et sur son lit était soigneusement pliée la tenue que Shuuei avait achetée avec Shuuichi pour la fête.

**Bordel !** Jura Yuki en se penchant pour ramasser une petite chose, sur l'oreiller de sa fille, juste à côté de son doudou - son plaid blanc à motifs de petites fraises. Cette petite chose-là ne devait pas être sur l'oreiller de sa fille mais sur son derrière : sa petite culotte.

Voilà qui allait chambouler les plans de sa journée déjà overbookée. _J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça…_ marmonna-t-il intérieurement en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte de la classe de la Grande Section de l'école maternelle privée Takashiro.

**Entrez !** Lança la voix d'une femme.

Yuki pénétra dans la salle. Les élèves, assis à leurs tables regroupées par quatre, peignaient sagement des arbres de cerisiers en fleur - après tout, c'était la saison. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever lorsque quelques fillettes reconnurent le célèbre Yuki Eiri, le grand romancier qui faisait fantasmer leurs mères. Il alla à la rencontre de l'institutrice de Shuuei, mademoiselle Izumi. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée deux ans auparavant à l'occasion d'une réunion parents-professeurs. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis puisqu'en règle générale, il préférait éviter de rentrer dans l'école pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Shuuei. Le jour de la réunion parents-professeurs, Shuuichi et lui avaient déjà beaucoup fait jaser. Du coup, soit il attendait dans sa voiture devant les portes de l'école que la fillette le rejoigne, soit Maiko, la petite sœur de Shuuichi, venait la récupérer.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Eiri remarqua sa fille assise à côté de sa meilleure amie, la sage et mignonne petite Yumi, et toutes les deux lui faisaient de grands signes.

**Yuki-san, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?** Demanda l'enseignante, un chaleureux sourire aux lèvres.

**S'il vous plait, serait-il possible de voir Shuuei une petite minute, Izumi-sensei ?** Demanda Yuki sur le ton le plus séducteur dont il était capable (Kyah !).

**Oui, bien sûr ! Uesugi Shuuei-san, votre père voudrait vous parler, venez ici une petite minute s'il vous plait.**

La fillette lui lança un regard joyeux et vint le rejoindre sans se faire prier. Sans le vouloir, par instinct, Eiri lui rendit son sourire. En entraînant Shuuei vers la sortie de la classe, il entendit de nouveaux murmures :

**Alors c'est vraiment le père de Shuuei ? **S'interrogea un garçonnet sur sa droite.

**Ça alors, moi qui l'avais toujours prise pour une grosse menteuse… Si j'avais su je l'aurais invité à mon goûter d'anniversaire le mois dernier…** dit une autre gamine.

**Mais alors pourquoi son nom c'est pas Yuki ?** Demanda une autre.

**C'est vrai ça, pourquoi elle s'appelle Uesugi ?**

_Quels crétins ces mioches. Ça me démange de leur en coller une... Gosses de riches mal élevés ! _ Ne put s'empêcher de penser le romancier tandis qu'il atteignait la porte. L'institutrice les suivait avec une expression hallucinée sur le visage. Voyant qu'elle leur collait au train, Yuki se tourna vers elle, un large sourire hypocrite aux lèvres et lui dit :

**Vous pourriez nous laisser ?**

**Heu… Ou… Oui… Bien sûr**, bégaya la femme.

Enfin seul avec sa fille dans le couloir de l'école, il l'a regarda d'un air à la fois supérieur et agacé. Mais la sale gamine lui tint tête, contrairement à son autre père, qui fondait en larmes ou se ratatinait comme un raisin sec quasiment à chaque fois qu'il posait un tel regard sur lui.

**T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ce matin ?** Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Shuuei fronça les sourcils et commença à compter silencieusement sur ses doigts en marmonnant pour elle-même.

**Hum… J'ai ma trousse… Mon cahier… Mon goûter… Ma PSP… Ma carte de cantine… Hummm… Je vois vraiment pas…**

Après un court silence de réflexion, elle leva les yeux vers son père avec un sourire victorieux.

**Je sais !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**C'est pas trop tôt**, bougonna Eiri en levant les yeux au ciel.

**C'est ma barrette !**

Le blond faillit s'effondrer sur place tant il était exaspéré de tant de bêtise (on voit presque la grosse goûte derrière la tête de Yuki, lol). Et dire qu'elle était supposée avoir un QI de 170 !!

**Baka !** Répliqua-t-il.** C'est ça que t'as oublié !**

Il tira de sa poche la petite culotte rose imprimée de « Hello Kitty » (Oups, j'ai oublié le copyright ! Oh, puis tant pis) que Shuuei reconnut immédiatement.

**Ah bah oui ! C'est pour ça que je sentais comme un courant d'air…** dit la fillette d'un air niais qui n'avait d'égale que celui de Shuuichi.

Yuki lui lança de nouveau un regard blasé. Il mit l'objet de ses soucis dans la main de la petite.

**Vas mettre ça.**

**Tu viens avec moi, mon 'ti papounet ?**

**Quoi ?!**

**Bah oui ! Tu sais que j'ai peur d'aller aux toilettes toute seule…** commença à pleurnicher Shuuei. **Je veux pas qu'un kappa sorte de la cuvette et m'attrape pour me manger… OUIN !!!**

**Oh ! T'es une grande fille ! Les kappas, ça n'existent pas !** Dit sèchement Yuki.

**Mais si ! Yumi m'a dit qu'elle en avait vu un à la mer l'année dernière.**

**Tsss… N'importe quoi ! De toute façon, les WC c'est des « eaux closes », donc les kappas ne peuvent pas entrer dans les toilettes. Maintenant, t'y vas ou je me fâche ! **

**Eh là ! Calmez-vous monsieur !** Intervint une femme de ménage qui passait avec son chariot à nettoyage.

Puis, dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du beau blond, un sourire idiot d'adoration hébétée s'afficha sur ses lèvres. On pouvait presque la voir baver comme une chienne en chaleur.

**Mais… Vous... Vous… Vous êtes… Vous êtes le grand Yuki Eiri !** Balbutia-t-elle en s'approchant.

**Oui ! Et c'est mon papa !** Dit fièrement Shuuei en bombant le torse et en prenant fermement la main du blond.

_Super ! Encore une cruche…_ se dit-il. _Mais celle-là elle pourra peut-être me servir à quelque chose… Héhéhé !_ (rire sadique et manipulateur).

**Bonjour, mademoiselle. J'aurais besoin de vous... Maintenant.**

Le romancier prit bien soin d'appuyer sur le mot "maintenant", ce qui fit rougir la femme. En revanche, Shuuei sembla tirer la tronche, comme à chaque fois que son papa regardait avec intérêt quelqu'un d'autre que son autre papa. En effet, comme chaque enfant, elle tenait particulièrement au couple que formaient ses parents ; même si ce n'était pas un couple comme les autres, pour elle il n'y avait aucune différence. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours très affectée par leurs disputes, moins récurrentes qu'avant qu'elle n'arrive dans leur vie mais tout de même assez régulières. Eiri appréhendait le jour où Shuuei entendrait la première réflexion homophobe de sa vie… Elle en prendrait un sacré coup à son petit cœur et contre ça ni lui ni Shuuichi ne pourrait rien faire ; ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

La femme de ménage répondit en minaudant :

**Oh oui, bien sûr !**.

**Voilà, il faudrait que vous accompagniez ma fille aux toilettes.**

Comme si elle tombait des nues, le sourire de la femme se désintégra. Cependant, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et acquiesça. Elle tendit une main à Shuuei pour qu'elle la suive.

**Non ! J'veux y aller avec toi, papa !**

**Vas-y, sale gamine !** Ordonna Yuki entre ses dents.

**Hum… D'accord mais alors tu me dis ce que tô-chan aura comme cadeaux de ta part à toi !** Exigea la fillette.

Yuki fut agacé de sentir se lever vers lui le regard de totale incompréhension de la dame de service. Elle venait d'entendre que Yuki Eiri était le père de la fillette, mais celle-ci venait de parler d'un autre père. Sans doute faisait-elle référence à Shindou Shuuichi mais tout de même, de là à les considérer tous les deux comme ses "pères"... c'était un peu hors normes.

Le romancier décida d'ignorer l'expression choquée de l'autre bonne-femme et répondit à Shuuei :

**Si t'obéis, je dirais à Maiko de te payer une glace quand elle viendra te chercher.**

**Ok !** S'exclama joyeusement la gamine en suivant la femme.

_Bon, je me casse !_ Se dit Yuki, soulagé au fond de lui d'avoir empêché les petits pervers des bacs à sable de voir sous la jupette de sa fille ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire fantasmer les hommes d'ici une bonne dizaine d'années. _N'empêche, le premier qui la regardera de travers, je le tuerai net !_ Grogna-t-il intérieurement en quittant l'école Takashiro pour rejoindre sa voiture, direction le traiteur pour confirmer la commande faite par sa cousine, Miri Johanson.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pendant ce temps, du côté de NG Records, Shuuichi et son meilleur ami papotaient joyeusement avec Sakuma Ryuuichi à propos de la fête d'anniversaire du lendemain.

**Kyah ! J'ai hâte ! Je suis tout excité !** S'exclama joyeusement Shuuichi, avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, comme une lycéenne à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'elle aurait sa première voiture.

**Oui ! Moi aussi ! Et Kumagoro a vraiment envie de goûter au booon gaâateau à la fraise. Miam !** Approuva Ryuuichi en parlant à son lapin rose en peluche.

**À la fraise, hein ?! Fallait s'y attendre venant de ta part, Shuu-chan**, ricana Hiro, taquin.

**C'est parce qu'on aime tous la fraise dans la famille ! Surtout Hime-chan qui mange toujours tous mes Pookies à la fraises avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'en prendre une boîte**, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, tout fier.

**On va bien s'amuser, hein Kumagoro ! Comment je vais pouvoir m'habiller ?...**

**Eh, Ryuu-chan ! Tu ne devais pas aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport ?!** Demanda Ukai Noriko en arrivant dans le studio réservé à Bad Luck.

**Oui ! C'est vrai !**

**J'y crois pas… T'avais oublié…** se lamenta la vocaliste et seconde claviériste des Nittle Graspers.

**Mais non, mais non ! Moi, Kumagoro et Tatsuha-kun, on va aller la chercher**, affirma Ryuuichi avec la même véhémence qu'un gamin de cinq ans affirmant qu'il sait qu'un et un font deux.

**Ah oui ? Et il est où ce moine débauché, encore ?** S'exaspéra Noriko.

**Je suis là…** répondit l'appelé, un jeune homme âgé de vingt-cinq ans et qui était le parfait sosie de Yuki, mais en brun et avec des yeux noirs ; et pour cause c'était son petit frère.

_Enfin, il ne sera jamais aussi sexy que mon Yukiki !_ Songea Shuuichi. Même si cela semblait bien suffire à sa petite sœur Maiko, dont le mariage avec le plus jeune de la fratrie Uesugi avait été fixé au mois de Juillet suivant.

**Tat-chan !** S'exclama Ryuuichi en lui sautant au cou, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune moine.

**Juste par curiosité,** demanda Hiro, **qui est la personne que vous devez passer prendre à l'aéroport ?**

**HI-MI-TSU !** Répondit Sakuma, tout joyeux, en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

**Je parie que c'est une certaine jeune femme blonde… La guitariste d'un célèbre groupe de rock… **dit Seguchi Tohma, claviériste mais aussi leader des Graspers, également PDG de NG Records.

Le producteur blond platine se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec son élégance légendaire et son éternel chapeau.

**Haaa, je suis bien content que vous ayez choisi de rester dans les studios de NG, bien que vous soyez chez BS désormais... Ça fait toujours beaucoup d'ambiance dans l'immeuble de vous avoir ici, **ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**Bah, on est habitué aux locaux d'ici ! ** Répondit Shuuichi. **C'est là qu'on a fait nos début et la patronne n'était pas contre non plus alors...**

**Dites-moi, Sakuma-san, **s'enquit Hiro, qui tenait toujours à connaître l'identité de la mystérieuse visiteuse. **Cette jeune personne, elle ne viendrait pas de Los Angeles, par hasard ? **

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le chanteur des Graspers acquiesça bêtement de la tête. Il paraissait tout excité ou en tous cas plus que d'habitude. Tatsuha, quant à lui, semblait tout aussi impatient et enthousiaste. Quoi de plus normal après tout, quand on savait que la demoiselle en question n'était pas revenue au Japon depuis plus de six mois.

**Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle revienne à Tokyo sans me prévenir ! ** S'exclama Hiro. **Si j'avais su, je serais allé la chercher moi-même !**

**À la base, c'était censé être surprise, mais bon... Enfin, c'est pas le tout, mais faut qu'on parte ou on va la rater. Telle qu'on la connaît, elle préfèrera prendre un taxi que de nous attendre si on arrive en retard**, intervint Tatsuha.

**Tu ne vas pas y aller à moto ! Je te prête une voiture…** proposa Tohma.

**Non, c'est bon, mon frangin m'a prêté sa Mercedes**, répondit le bonze.

**Il a fait ça ! Il t'a prêté sa Mercedes ?! C'est pas juste !!! Il a toujours refusé de me la prêter, à moi ! Alors même que j'ai obtenu mon permis de conduire avec une meilleure note que lui ! J'ai juste le droit de conduire ma petite voiture à moi…**

**J'adore ta New Beatle jaune canari !** S'exclama Ryuuichi, dont on préféra ignorer l'intervention. **Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas prise en rose, d'ailleurs ?**

**Yuki m'a dit que si je choisissais du rose, il refuserait que je la gare dans l'allée de la maison**, bouda Shuuichi.

**J'crois que c'est justement parce que t'as eu une meilleure note que lui qu'il refuse de te prêter ses voitures**, répondit simplement Tatsuha.

**C'est vrai ? Tu penses ? Oh, c'est merveilleux… Il était vexé et jaloux… Ça veut dire que d'une certaine façon il me met sur un pied d'égalité avec lui…** s'extasia Shuuichi devant les regards blasés des personnes présentes (sauf Ryuuichi qui était trop occupé à gribouiller sur une fiche de partitions).

**Allez, on y va, Ryuu-chan**, décida le jeune moine.

**Ok ! A tout à l'heure, tout le monde !** S'exclama le surexcité de trente-huit ans.

**On doit venir à quelle heure déjà, pour votre petite fête demain ?** Demanda Noriko, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Dès onze heures,** répondit Shuuichi. **On va commencer par un buffet, puis on va danser et chanter ! Et ensuite, vers quinze heures, on ira au parc d'Odaiba tous en famille !**

**Dois-je comprendre que tu nous considères comme étant de la famille, Shuuichi-kun ?** Demanda Noriko, amusée.

**Bah… Euh… Oui…** répondit le chanteur, en rougissant légèrement à cause de la question qui l'avait mis mal-à-l'aise pour le coup.** Vous êtes à nos côtés depuis longtemps, alors, je pense qu'on est un peu comme une grande famille, non ?! **Ajouta-t-il avec un chaleureux sourire illuminant son visage.

**C'est trop mignon, ce que tu dis là, Shuu-chan**, le remercia Hiro en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos.

**Bien, **coupa Noriko, **je serais là à onze heures pétantes. Je viendrais avec Saki, elle avait très envie de revoir Shuuei-chan **(2)**.**

**Ton mari, Tetsuya-san, il viendra aussi ?** Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux fuchsia.

**Non, trop de travail…**

**Mika et moi serons aussi là à l'heure ; Takuto et Hokuto seront contents de voir leur cousine **(3)**. D'ailleurs, j'irais sûrement aider Eiri-san cet après-midi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour aménager la véranda.**

**Je me demande comment Yuki-san se débrouille en ce moment…** dit Hiro.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Tout se passait comme prévu selon son planning de la journée, malgré son rapide passage à l'école Takashiro pour régler le problème "Petite-Culotte-De-Shuuei". Il était maintenant 13h30 et il avait eu le temps d'aller chez le bijoutier pour aller chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire de Shuuichi qu'il avait fait faire sur-mesure : un nouveau piercing pour son nombril en or blanc, avec un pendant en diamant taillé en forme d'étoile. Il avait été chez le traiteur pour goûter les plats qui seraient au buffet et confirmer le nombre d'invités. Chez le fleuriste, il était allé chercher les décorations pour la véranda, ainsi qu'un bouquet d'églantines qu'il projetait d'offrir le soir même à Shuuichi dès que les douze coups de minuit auraient sonné. Pour ce qui était de l'immense gâteau à la fraise qu'il avait commandé à un pâtissier français, il serait livré le lendemain matin à neuf heures à leur domicile.

Yuki s'autorisa donc une petite pause déjeuner en rentrant chez lui, avant de repartir pour le centre commercial 109, à Shibuya, afin d'y faire la séance de dédicaces que Mizuki lui avait organisé au dernier moment. Il venait de s'asseoir devant son café et un bol de ramen réchauffés quand on sonna à la porte.

**Bordel !... **jura-t-il entre ses dents tout en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Il n'attendait pas Seguchi avant quatorze heures, pourtant… Il arriva à la porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il se trouva face à… Trois baka de première classe : de gauche à droite son petit frère Uesugi Tatsuha, le chanteur des Nittle Graspers, Sakuma Ryuuichi, et son insupportable cousine Miri Johanson, guitariste des Dark Saïans et PDG de BS Prod. Tous trois lui faisaient un sourire bright façon publicité pour Aquafresh en brandissant fièrement un V de la victoire.

**KONNICHI WA !!!** S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Un haussement de sourcil dubitatif du romancier fut leur seule réponse.

**On s'est dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer la fête de Shuu, alors on a ramené du renfort**, expliqua Tatsuha en désignant la jeune femme qui les accompagnait.

Yuki connaissait bien Miri Johanson pour avoir subi ses différentes intrusions dans sa vie privée avec Shuuichi, même si c'était à chaque fois dans le seul but de les réconcilier après une grosse dispute. Et dans l'absolu, il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup plus : après tout, c'est elle qui s'était chargée de tous les détails à la naissance de Shuuei pour dissimuler le fait que Shuuichi était "sa mère".

Il fallait bien dire que son charisme naturel, son importante fortune et son influence dans tous les milieux allant du showbiz à la politique lui facilitait bien des choses.

**Je n'attendais personne d'autre que Seguchi aujourd'hui, **lâcha enfin l'écrivain.

**Changement de programme, cousin ! On ira bien plus vite tous ensemble, **fit Miri en entrant sans attendre d'y être invitée.

Tatsuha et Ryuuichi sur ses talons, ils se déchaussèrent tous les trois dans l'entrée.

**Comme vous voulez… **grogna Eiri en retournant dans sa cuisine pour finir de manger.

Sakuma, les bras chargés de paquets, ferma la marche en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Au bout de quelques instants, les trois invités rejoignirent l'écrivain dans la cuisine après avoir déposé les paquets dans le bureau du romancier - seul endroit qui demeurait interdit d'entrée à Shuuichi et Shuuei et où les cadeaux seraient donc à l'abri. Faisant comme chez lui, Tatsuha se servit une bière dans le frigo et en sortit une pour Miri tandis Ryuuichi dévorait la dernière boîte de Pokkies à la fraise qui traînait sur le comptoir. Après un quart d'heure de silence, lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Yuki se décida à dire :

**Puisque vous êtes là, autant que vous bougiez vos fesses. Vous allez poser les tables et les chaises sur la terrasse.**

**Et toi, tu te roules les pouces en nous regardant faire ?** Demanda Tatsuha.

**Baka ! J'aimerais bien mais je dois aller au 109 pour une séance de dédicaces. Seguchi devrait pas tarder à arriver, mais comme vous êtes là, j'suis pas obligé d'attendre qu'il arrive pour partir. Vous lui ouvrirez**, répliqua Eiri en se levant pour prendre son portefeuille et ses clés dans le salon.

**Youpi ! On va pouvoir participer à la préparation de la fête pour Shuu-chan ! Il va être super content quand il verra tout ça !** S'exclama Ryuuichi en brandissant son Kumagoro et en sautant partout comme un petit singe.

**Il ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge celui-là !** Ricana Yuki pour lui-même.

**J'ai entendu !!!** Rétorqua Tatsuha.

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si à l'âge de trente-huit piges, ce gars a le même développement cérébral qu'un hamster…** se défendit hypocritement le romancier.

**Grrr ! Tu sais que c'est de mon Ryuu-chan que tu parles, là !** S'énerva son frère en lui lançant un regard assassin. **Ce gars est un génie ! Et je t'interdis de critiquer mon fantasme !**

BAMG !!!

**Aieuh ! Ca fait mal !** Gémit le moine en se frottant le crâne après que l'américaine le lui ait fracassé avec un énorme bouquin sûrement sorti de la collection de Yuki.** Tu vas finir par me tuer un jour !**

**T'as qu'à arrêter de regarder Ryuu-chan avec tes yeux de pervers ! Je te rappelle quand même que ta petite-amie et toi vous allez vous marier dans moins de trois mois ! Il est grand temps que t'arrêtes de te faire des films, espèce de dépravé ! Moine pervers !** Gronda froidement Miri.

**Pour qui tu te prends, la guitariste à deux yens ?! Je regarde qui je veux d'abord ! Même Maiko ne me dit rien !**

**C'est moi que tu traites de guitariste à deux yens, petit tordu ? Et c'est pas parce qu'elle ne dit rien que ça lui fait plaisir à Maiko de te voir reluquer quelqu'un d'autre !**

**Mais fermez-la !!!!!!** Hurla Yuki.** Tout bien considéré, je crois que vous allez vous barrer et ne revenir que demain. Vous êtes trop immatures pour que je vous laisse ma maison ; vous risquez d'y foutre le feu !**

**Mais non, mais non, Eiri-chan ! **(4) **On va bien s'occuper de tout. Vas à ton rendez-vous pendant que Tat-chan et moi on met tout en place, **le rassura Miri

**Et moi alors, je fais quoi Mi-chan ?** Chouina le lapin-chanteur-dégénéré.

**Et bien, tu n'as qu'à dessiner ! Je vais te donner du papier et des crayons, mais surtout tu ne dessines QUE sur le papier !!** Répondit la jeune femme.

**Au fait, c'était quoi tous les paquets que vous avez mis dans mon bureau ? Me dites pas que tout ça c'était les cadeaux pour Shuuichi !! **

**D'accord, on ne te le dira pas, aniki !** Ricana Tatsuha qui avait déjà retroussé ses manches pour se mettre au travail.** Puis il n'y en a rien qu'une petite douzaine… **

**Comme si on avait besoin de plus de bordel ici !** Gronda l'écrivain en enfilant ses chaussures.

**Miri a raison : t'inquiètes pas, aniki, on va tout gérer ! Et puis, Tohma va pas tarder à arriver…**

**J'ai pas le choix de toute façon…** céda Yuki en partant.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, dans l'appartement de Yuki…

Tatsuha et Miri étaient sur la terrasse couverte, occupés à installer comme prévu les tables et les chaises en bois. C'est donc Ryuuichi qui alla ouvrir la porte à Tohma Seguchi.

**Tohma ! **S'exclama le chanteur en se jetant au cou de son ami.

**Ryuu-chan ! Tu es seul ?**

**Non, Mi-chan et Tat-chan sont dans la véranda et moi je m'occupe d'une surprise pour Yuki-san et Shuu-chan…**

**Une surprise tu dis ? Quel genre de surprise ?** S'inquiéta le producteur.

**Hahahaha !** Ricana Ryuuichi dans un rire diabolique qui plut beaucoup à Tohma.

De toute évidence, son ancien chanteur était en train de manigancer quelque chose, et qui dit manigances dit forcément "Seguchi's Touch" : c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il y mette son grain de sel.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il était enfin 15h20. On sonna à la porte de la maison de Yuki et Shuuichi, et c'est un Tohma habillé de fleurs artificielles de la tête au pied qui alla ouvrir.

**Tonton Tohma !** S'exclama une certaine fillette aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'ambre en se jetant sur lui.

**Haha ! Hime-chan, comment vas-tu ?** Lui répondit son oncle, tout sourire, en l'accueillant dans ses bras.

**Super bien ! Alors, dis, c'est quoi le cadeau que papa Yuki va faire pour papa Shuuichi ? Tu le sais toi ?**

**Tu devras attendre demain que Shuuichi ouvre ses cadeaux pour le savoir parce moi non plus, je n'en sais rien. Eiri-san ne m'a rien dit, **lui dit Seguchi avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui accompagnait Shuuei.

Tohma et elle s'étaient déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois ; la première, c'était au Pelshana, neuf ans auparavant, lors du premier concert de Bad Luck. La jeune femme en question n'était autre que Shindou Maiko, la petite sœur de Shuuichi. Elle avait bien changé depuis. Tout d'abord, elle n'était plus la petite lycéenne de l'époque mais une jeune femme épanouie, titulaire d'un master et enseignant l'anglais dans un lycée public très bien côté. Et surtout, elle était fiancée à Tatsuha... Sous peu, elle deviendrait sa belle-sœur et il n'était pas mécontent de la voir à son tour entrer dans la famille Uesugi. Comme tout le monde au début, il était persuadé qu'entre elle et le jeune moine, ça ne durerait pas, mais au final "tout le monde" s'était trompé.

Comme Shuuichi, elle avait un visage fin et des pommettes roses. Ses grands yeux tenaient plus de l'indigo que de l'améthyste et ses cheveux d'un châtain chocolat lui tombaient sur les épaules en jolies ondulations. Vraiment, Maiko ferait une très belle mariée.

**Konnichi wa, Seguchi-san,** dit la demoiselle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le claviériste des Graspers lui rendit son salut et demanda :

**Maiko-san, vous restez ? Tatsuha est ici.**

**Oh, non ! Je dois retourner chez moi, j'ai toute une pile de copies à corriger. C'est effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? La nouvelle année scolaire a commencé il y a deux semaines à peine et les étudiants ont déjà des contrôles. Mais s'il vous plait, si vous voyez mon frère, dites lui que... que j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone... de nos parents.**

**Oh, je vois. Est-ce que vos parents prévoient de venir cette fois ?**

**J'espère !** S'exclama Shuuei. **J'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer papi et mamie !**

**Euh… Et bien…** bredouilla Maiko.** C'est-à-dire que… Ils ne pourront pas venir, je suis désolée, Hime-chan. **

Le visage lumineux de la fillette s'effaça pour laisser place à de la tristesse. Tohma et Maiko échangèrent un regard peiné, puis la jeune femme se baissa, un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant aux lèvres.

**Ne pleures pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…**assura-t-elle.

**Je ne les vois jamais. Ils ne viennent jamais ici non plus, même pas pour Noël ou pour mes anniversaires… Ils m'aiment pas ? **S'écria Shuuei en larmes.

**Hime-chan, **tenta Tohma. **Je suis sûr que tes grands-parents t'aimeraient beaucoup !... Mais c'est un très ancien problème qui n'a rien à voir avec toi. Il se posait déjà bien avant ta naissance. Disons que ton papi et ta mamie n'aiment pas beaucoup ton papa Yuki, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute non plus...**

**Alors c'est papa qu'ils détestent ? Ils sont méchants ?**

**Non, non ! Ils ne sont pas méchants, c'est...**

Mais même le grand Seguchi aurait du mal à expliquer en détails les difficultés que posaient les préjugés des gens face à l'homosexualité. Et le cas de Shuuichi et Eiri n'était pas des plus simples avec la petite Shuuei...Soudain, comme pour sauver la mise à Seguchi et Maiko, Ryuuichi fit son apparition. Et quelle apparition ! Lui et son Kumagoro étaient également recouverts de fleurs blanches plus vraies que nature ; on aurait pu les prendre pour des arbustes.

**Hahaha ! Hime-chan est arrivée !** S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur la fillette pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

L'effet fut immédiat et Shuuei cessa de pleurer aussitôt, riant aux éclats en compagnie du chanteur et de sa peluche rose. Elle tenait bien là de Shuuichi sa faculté à oublier ses chagrins avec un simple câlin.

**Heu… Seguchi-san, **murmura Maiko.** Pourquoi vous et Sakuma-san êtes recouverts de fleurs ?**

**On a eu une petite idée… Une espèce de surprise d'anniversaire en avance pour votre frère**, répondit Tohma avec un petit sourire diabolique. **Mais il faut que ça reste un secret, surtout pour Eiri-san.**

**Qu'est-ce qui doit rester un secret ?** Demanda une voix grave depuis le bas d'allée de la maison.

Le blond platine et la jeune institutrice sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Yuki. Finalement, tous deux poussèrent un long soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de Tatsuha, accompagné de Miri, qui venaient de faire le tour de la résidence par le jardin. Les deux nouveaux arrivants explosèrent littéralement de rire en apercevant le grand et génial Tohma Seguchi, habillé de fleurs comme une tahitienne.

**Mwahahahaha ! On dirait une vahiné ! **Se moqua le moine en se tenant les côtes.

**Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce bordel ? T'as l'air malin comme ça !** Renchérit l'américaine, qui ne se retint pas pour prendre une petite photo avec son précieux petit appareil numérique.

**Tu vas finir par ressembler à une authentique Japonaise à force de passer ton temps à prendre des photos, **répondit froidement Tohma sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

C'était dans ce genre d'attitude qu'il était le plus effrayant.

**On prépare une surprise pour nos deux tourtereaux**, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer finalement.

Cessant net de ricaner comme un damné, Tatsuha regarda son beau-frère dans les yeux, redoutant sans doute un mauvais plan de sa part. Puis il haussa les épaules et proposa :

**On peut participer ? On a fini !**

**Bien sûr !**

**Toi aussi Maiko ? **Demanda le bonze en s'approchant de sa fiancée.

**Non, je dois rentrer tôt ce soir, **répondit-t-elle.

**Ok, **concéda Tatsuha en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Maiko. **À ce soir alors !**

**Bouuuh !! Les amoureux ! Les amoureux ! ** Scanda Shuuei en les pointant d'un doigt taquin, depuis les bras de Ryuuichi où elle était encore.

Tatsuha lui tira la langue.

**Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera, petite chipie !**

BAMG !!!

**Mais aieuh ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui, tu veux vraiment me fendre le crâne ? **Se plaignit-il à sa cousine.

**Ta punition pour avoir montrer le mauvais exemple à ma filleule ! **

**Et toi et tes démonstrations de violence gratuite, alors ? Tu crois que t'es mieux ? **Rétorqua Tatsuha.

**Allons, allons, ça suffit... Nous devrions nous mettre au travail si nous voulons que tout soit prêt pour leur retour ! **Les réprimanda gentiment Tohma.

**Oui, faites donc, **approuva Maiko. **Et puis, pour ta gouverne Tatsu, je ne pense pas que mon frère et le tien laisseront le moindre garçon approcher Shuuei. Alors un bisou sur la bouche, c'est pas prêt de lui arriver, **ajouta-t-elle en riant.

**C'est vrai !! Mes papas vont me protéger des garçons, parce que c'est tous des pervers !! **Affirma la fillette avec fierté.

**Alors là, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus pervers que Yuki... **ricana Tatsuha.

BAMG !!!

**Aiiiieeeuuuuuuh !!!**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il était 17h quand Shuuichi rentra chez lui. Comme il s'y attendait, la splendide BMW de Seguchi était encore garée dans la cour. En revanche, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que faisait la Mercédès prêtée à Tatsuha dans son allée.

Après avoir garé sa New Beatle dans le parking sous-terrain aménagé sous les fondations, il remonta jusqu'à la maison. De grands éclats de rire lui parvinrent depuis la véranda alors il fit le tour par le jardin pour s'y rendre. Là, sa productrice, son ancien producteur, son dieu vivant, son beau-frère moine et sa fille s'amusaient à gonfler des ballons. Un moment de pur bonheur. Remarquant l'appareil photo de Miri posé sur un guéridon juste à côté, il s'en saisi et immortalisa ce moment avec une jolie photo - bien cadrée et sans doigt sur l'objectif. _Pour une fois, on verra Miri sur une photo ! C'est toujours elle qui les prend d'habitude, s_ongea-t-il en souriant.

**Tô-chan !! **S'écria Shuuei en remarqua la présence de son père.

Elle lâcha le ballon qu'elle était en train de gonfler - disons plutôt qu'elle bavait dedans - pour se précipiter sur lui. C'est les bras grands ouverts qu'il l'accueillit et la souleva dans les airs.

**Ma princesse ! **S'exclama Shuuichi. **Tu m'as manqué ! On ne s'est même pas vu ce matin.**

**Nan, parce que tu faisais la marmotte. Papa a dit qu'à force de t'envoyer en l'air, t'étais complètement vidé. Dis, ça veut dire quoi "envoyer en l'air" ?**

**Euh... **fut la seule réponse que le musicien, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, fut en état de prononcer.

**Ça veut dire que Yuki et lui ont passé la nuit à jouer aux garçons pervers, **répondit Tatsuha à sa place.

Un violent courant d'air siffla au-dessus de sa tête ; cette fois, il était parvenu à esquiver le coup de Miri. Mais au moment où il se croyait vainqueur, elle lui affligea un coup de pied dans le tibia.

**Maieuh !**

**Le seul pervers ici, c'est toi ! Bonze de mes deux ! **Gronda-t-elle en nouant un ballon rouge.

**Alors c'est quoi un pervers ? Hein ? Dites ! **Insista Shuuei.

**Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, je t'assure, **fit Tohma en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. **À ce propos, Shuuichi-kun, Maiko-san est passée tout à l'heure et elle souhaitait que vous sachiez que votre mère l'a contactée, **ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture.

L'expression sereine de Shuuichi s'effrita quelque peu, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa peine. Surtout pas devant sa fille bien-aimée.

**Bien, et si nous partions Ryuu-chan ? Nous avons fini notre part du travail, non ? **Suggéra Tohma.

**Ouuui ! Allons-y, nanoda ! **

**Vous partez déjà ? ** S'étonna Shuuichi.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, juste un signe de bye-bye de la main de la part des deux anciens Nittle Grapers qui quittèrent la maison par le jardin.

**À demain, Shuu-chan !! **Lui lança Ryuuichi en disparaissant au détour du mur, son Kumagoro sous un bras, une pile de dessins sous l'autre.

**Nous aussi on y va, **annonça Tatsuha. **Miri, je te dépose chez toi ?**

**Ok, **accepta la jolie blonde. **On gonfle encore deux ou trois ballons et on y va.**

Le chanteur de Bad Luck fronça les sourcils ; quelque chose de bizarre se préparait.

**Vous me semblez bien pressés, soudain. Il se passe quoi ici ? **s'enquit-il.

**Disons simplement que pour ton bien, et aussi pour le notre, vaut mieux qu'on vous laisse Yuki et toi, **expliqua simplement le moine en se levant pour enfiler son blouson.

**Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? **

**J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, **grogna Yuki, qui était apparu derrière son époux sans prévenir.

Shuuichi et Tatsuha avaient sursauté, Shuuei avait crié de peur et Miri... rien.

**Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? **Insista le blond.

**Oh, trois fois rien ! Bon, on y va Miri ?**

**Ouais, c'est parti.**

**Papa, Papa ! Je veux aller dormir chez tonton Hiro et tata Miri ce soir ! J'ai pas école demain alors c'est pas grave, hein ? **Demanda Shuuei en se laissant descendre des bras de Shuuichi pour aller tirer sur le pantalon d'Eiri, histoire de donner plus de poids à sa requête.

Ses puppy eyes larmoyants, ses joues roses et ses petites couettes à l'indienne la rendaient tout simplement irrésistible. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il s'était arrangé avec Izumi-sensei pour que Shuuei n'aille pas en cours le lendemain afin de pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire de Shuuichi. Rien ne l'empêchait donc de profiter un peu de la soirée et du retour de sa marraine. Si elle se couchait un peu plus tard, elle pourrait dormir une heure de plus au matin. Et avec le couple Nakano, elle ne risquait absolument rien.

**D'accord, **céda-t-il. **Vas préparer ton sac.**

**Déjà fait, **fit Miri en passant à son épaule un petit sac-à-dos Winnie l'Ourson qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Shuuei.

Sa fille quant à elle, courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint en moins de dix secondes avec son doudou serré contre elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Shuuei, pas de console vidéo après 19h. Tu te brosses les dents correctement. Et surtout, au lit avant 21h30 maximum. Compris ? **Ordonna Shuuichi avec fermeté.

**Oki doki !** Répondit la fillette en bondissant avec enthousiasme.

**Allez, fait un bisou à tô-chan ! **

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : elle se jeta de nouveau dans les bras du chanteur pour l'embrasser bien baveusement.

**Ze t'aime, tô-chan !** Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. **Et toi aussi ze t'aime, mon papa ! **ajouta-t-elle en tendant les bras vers Yuki pour qu'il la prenne à son tour.

Eiri aussi eut droit à sa dose de bisous, moins baveux en revanche car Shuuei savait combien il détestait ça.

**Sois sage, Shuuei, sinon...**

Il n'eut même pas à finir sa menace que la petite hochait furieusement la tête avec gravité. Visiblement, elle connaissait sa punition.

**Sinon quoi ?** Demanda Tatsuha.

**Sinon plus de manga ni de console ! **Expliqua Shuuei avec sérieux, qui savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir.

Puis, remarquant sa marraine pointer vers eux son appareil photo, elle afficha un large sourire et un V de la victoire. Puis elle se laissa glisser au sol pour prendre la main de son oncle.

**Bye-bye, mes papas ! Faites pas trop les pervers ce soir ! **Lança-t-elle en partant.

**Qu--? Ta-tsu-ha ! **Gronda Yuki, en mode Namahage **(1)**.

**Vite, filons ! **Paniqua son petit frère en balançant sa nièce par-dessus son épaule façon sac à patates pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La petite chipie riait et la blonde américaine râlait en suivant derrière. Shuuichi et Eiri entendirent la Mercédès démarrer et ils se retrouvèrent seuls, dans le calme et les ballons. Poussant un soupir épuisé, l'écrivain verrouilla la porte vitrée de la grande véranda. Il sentit les petites mains de son amant se glisser autour de sa taille et se sentit apaisé par la chaleur de son corps contre son dos.

**Ze t'aime aussi, mon Yukiki, **souffla-t-il contre sa nuque.

**Passé une bonne journée ?** Demanda le blond en se retournant pour rendre son étreinte au musicien.

Blottissant son visage contre son cou, là où il pouvait cacher sa fatigue et se libérer de son masque de rudesse. La tendresse de Shuuichi, la douceur de sa peau, le parfum de ses cheveux... Il voulait pouvoir en profiter plus souvent. Et c'était ce qu'il devrait pouvoir faire à partir de maintenant, puisque la tournée promotionnelle du film basé sur son roman était en fin terminée. Plus d'aller-retour entre le Japon et Dieu sait quel pays pour des interviews, des avant-premières, des séances photos... Il restait encore le festival de Cannes en Mai, mais il devrait pouvoir y aller avec Shuuichi et Shuuei. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de ce moment de tranquillité.

**Maintenant, je peux dire que ma journée était géniale, **murmura Shuuichi en passant ses bras fins autour du cou de son époux.

**La mienne a été un enfer... Tu sais que ta fille a oublié de mettre sa culotte en partant à l'école et qu'il a fallu que je la lui rapporte ?!**

Le musicien aux cheveux roses pouffa de rire.

**C'est pas drôle, **se plaignit Eiri en s'écartant un peu pour montrer à son compagnon son mécontentement.

**Si, c'est trop drôle. T'es vraiment le plus adorable des papounets ! **Affirma Shuuichi en prenant le visage du blond entre ses mains pour l'embrasser sur le nez.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Eiri, qui en voulait bien plus. Ce soir, contrairement à la veille, ce ne serait pas que du sexe... Il n'était pas en état de manque et de frustration ce soir. Il était en état de besoin émotionnel. Il lui fallait de la tendresse... Celle que Shuuichi lui apportait était capable de soigner tous ses maux. Plus fatigué psychologiquement que physiquement, il éprouvait la nécessité de s'épancher et le corps de son époux était là pour ça : Shuuichi était et demeurerait son sanctuaire.

Alors, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles du chanteur. D'abord avec douceur, puis quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ils s'enlacèrent avec plus de passion.

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade en rythme et Shuuichi ne résista pas plus longtemps ; il s'agrippa au romancier en encerclant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

**On va dans la chambre ? **Proposa-t-il.

**Oh oui ! Il me faut mon lit ! **

Et sur ce, Eiri se mit en route vers leur chambre à coucher qui se situait au premier étage de la maison. Il gravit les escaliers et suivit le couloir en mezzanine, jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre. Son précieux paquet fermement accroché à lui, ils continuaient à s'embrasser amoureusement. Et c'est lorsque Yuki allongea Shuuichi sur le lit qu'ils remarquèrent.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ça ? **Gronda le blond, agacé.

Le vocaliste en revanche explosa de rire en voyant l'étendu des "dégâts". Les murs, les meubles, la télévision et le sol étaient complètement recouvert de guirlandes de fleurs artificielles. Et le lit, lui, était enseveli de pétales des véritables fleurs. Il y avait partout, et peut-être même à l'excès...

Voyant la colère et l'agacement monter en Eiri, Shuuichi se redressa.

**Les... Hum, les fleurs font très vraies, **tenta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait décontracté en désignant celles qui dégoulinaient littéralement du chandelier en fer forgé suspendu au-dessus du tapis, en plein milieu de la pièce.

**C'était donc ça, qu'ils préparaient, ces abrutis !**

**Oh, Yuki... Le prends pas mal, ils ont fait ça en partant d'un bon sentiment, j'en suis sûr. Et puis, c'est original, non ?**

**Original, sûr. Mais c'est encore nous qui allons devoir ranger tout ce bordel ! Et surtout, comment tu veux que je te fasse l'amour dans toute cette verdure qu'ils ont foutu sur notre lit ?!**

Shuuichi ricana et s'approcha de son mari pour le délester de sa veste et déboutonner sa chemise.

**C'est mignon ! Je suis sûr que même notre chibi princess a mis la main à la pâte pour faire plaisir à ses papas ! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle nous a dit ce truc sur les pervers en partant, **plaisanta-t-il. **Et puis, moi je trouve ça très romantique... **ajouta-t-il avec une œillade séductrice.

Eiri poussa un soupir mais rendit les armes. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de sentir Shuuichi contre lui, de façon charnelle et... spirituelle ? C'était sans doute le mot, même s'il était un peu trop niais au goût du romancier. Pourtant, la thérapie par le plaisir était sans aucun doute le meilleur remède pour lui.

Être célèbres, être parents, être amants... L'union du travail, de la famille et du couple était parfois très difficile à gérer. C'était un équilibre précaire, qu'il était souvent épuisant de maintenir. Mais c'était trop important pour Eiri comme pour Shuuichi. Se ressourcer était le seul moyen de relâcher la pression et d'oublier les problèmes. D'une façon générale, l'écrivain trouvait qu'ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien.

L'aide que leur fournissaient leurs proches était précieuse sur bien des plans : Miri et Hiro qui s'occupaient de Shuuei pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité, Maiko qui allait chercher la petite à l'école en sortant elle-même du travail, Seguchi et Sakuma et leur façon bien particulière de leur faire des surprises, Tatsuha toujours prêt à donner un coup de main... Et même Shuuei, peu envahissante et toujours facile à vivre... Ils auraient pu être bien plus mal lotis.

Après près de deux longues heures d'amour passionné, Shuuichi, adossé au cadrant de leur lit et blotti dans les bras d'Eiri fredonnait joyeusement. Leur nuit passionnée n'était pas encore finie, il le savait, mais ils faisaient une simple petite pause.

**Tu sais ce qui me troue le cul ? **Demanda Eiri en balançant sur son chevet non loin le bâtonnet de feu la sucette au citron qu'il venait de dévorer.

**Nan... **répondit Shuuichi en cessant ses vocalises.

**C'est que mon vieux vienne demain ! J'ai autant envie de le voir que de me casser une jambe !**

**Ahlalala ! Quelle famille on a ! Mes parents ont appelé Maiko aujourd'hui et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je préfère cent fois ton père au mien, **affirma Shuuichi. **Mais bon, dans l'ensemble, on ne peut pas trop se plaindre.**

**J'étais en train de me dire la même chose... **lui souffla Eiri avec un sourire.

**XXX XXX XXX OMAKE 1 XXX XXX XXX **

La fête battait son plein et tous les proches du couple s'étaient amusés comme des fous, riant, dansant, chantant. Un moment comme Shuuichi et Shuuei aimaient en passer, un de ceux - trop bruyant - que Yuki abhorrait plus que tout mais faisait avec pour le bonheur de son époux et de sa fille.

Puis vint le moment du gâteau, suivi de celui tant attendu de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Un par un, les paquets étaient déballés avec engouement et excitation par un chanteur aux anges. Les présents en eux-mêmes n'avaient que peu de valeur matérielle à ses yeux, mais le fait que chacun ait été choisi et acheté avec soins par les personnes qu'ils aimaient le rendait tout bonnement heureux. Les cadeaux plus originaux furent évidemment offerts par Ryuuichi et Shuuei : un poncho et le sombrero assorti par le premier, et pour la seconde, une boite en bois décorée avec des nouilles collées à la glue dans laquelle elle avait enfermé quelques pâquerettes et un poème un peu bancal mais écrit avec amour.

Et bien sûr, il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin ; celui de son mari. Une fois que tous les présents eurent été ouverts, il prit dans ses mains la petite boîte de satin doré et ornée d'un ruban rose et l'ouvrit avec précaution. L'écrin révéla un bijou étincelant, fait de diamant et d'or blanc. Des exclamations enthousiastes et des soupirs envieux et attendris se rependirent dans l'assemblée attroupée autour du musicien. La plupart des convives étaient au courant du fait que Shuuichi s'était fait percer le nombril six ans plus tôt à l'occasion de son mariage avec le ténébreux romancier, aussi ne furent pas tant étonnés que ça de découvrir cet unique crochet destiné à orner le ventre de Shuu.

Une petite voix parmi les autres s'éleva cependant.

**Tô-chan, qu'est-ce que c'est ce bijou ? **s'enquit Shuuei avec curiosité et émerveillement.

**Hum, c'est un piercing... Disons que c'est une sorte de boucle de d'oreille pour le nombril... **expliqua son papa aux cheveux roses.

**C'est pour ça qu'il y en a qu'une ? Mais à quoi ça sert de mettre une boucle d'oreille au nombril si personne peut la voir ? **

**Adorable petite ingénue, **ricana Tatsuha. **Tu sais, Hime-chan, c'est simplement pour...**

**T'as intérêt à la fermer avant de dire une bêtise plus grosse que toi, **le prévint Eiri avec un regard menaçant aussi réfrigérant que celui d'un videur de boîte de nuit shooté aux stéroïdes.

**Héhé... Ok frangin, **marmonna le bonze en se ratatinant légèrement.

**Shuuei, ce piercing c'est uniquement pour que ton papa le voie, **finit par lui préciser Shuuichi avec un sourire bienveillant.

**Alors ça veut dire que... c'est un truc de pervers ? **en déduisit la fillette avec naïveté.

Remarque candide qui fit exploser de rire l'assemblée et provoqua l'incompréhension de Shuuei, qui ne savait pas vraiment si on se moquait d'elle ou non. Quant à Shuuichi et Eiri, ils n'eurent jamais eu autant envie de se cacher au fond d'un trou...

**XXX XXX XXX OMAKE 2 XXX XXX XXX**

Il pensait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il pouvait tout surmonter. Il pensait que maintenant, tout ce qu'il leur restait, c'était le meilleur et seulement le meilleur...

Il pensait surtout qu'avoir une fille lui faciliterait grandement la vie. Enfin, il avait tout de même un peu déchanté le jour où sa surdouée de gamine lui avait demandé de lui expliquer le "processus d'accouplement et la parade amoureuse chez l'humain". Là, il avait cru avoir touché le fond. Mais bien sûr, il s'était trompé.

Aujourd'hui, Shuuei avait enfin douze ans. Avec l'adolescence venait son désir d'être toujours à la pointe de la mode, ses crises de colère pour affirmer sa personnalité, ses premiers flirts - inutile de préciser qu'aucun garçon n'avait eu la chance de pouvoir effleurer ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de la jeune fille, regards meurtriers et menaces sous-jacentes de la part de ses pères et oncles aidant... Mais surtout, il y avait la PUBERTE ! La voix qui mue, la taille qui s'affine, les premières courbes qui apparaissent, l'acné, les seins qui poussent... et autres petites surprises contre lesquelles Yuki Eiri aurait aimé que sa sœur, sa belle-sœur et sa cousine le mettent en garde.

Résultat, le voilà perdu dans les méandres du centre commercial du coin. Enfin, perdu, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il savait pertinemment où se trouvait le produit qu'il cherchait. Simplement, il ne savait pas trop quelle marque et quel modèle conviendraient le mieux. Et puis, il n'avait guère envie qu'on le reconnaisse dans ce rayon : imaginez les gros titres des journaux après ça ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait réellement le choix non plus.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds en poussant énième soupir, il se décida à y aller. Les mains moites et l'esprit indécis, il ne savait vraiment pas lesquels choisir.

Une vendeuse qui semblait avoir remarqué ses allées et venues dans le rayon, ainsi que son désarroi à chaque fois qu'il en ressortait les mains vides, vint le trouver avec son charmant sourire commercial.

**Bonjour monsieur, auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?**

Affichant un air paniqué qu'il n'avait affiché qu'à une occasion, lorsque des années plus tôt Shuuichi s'apprêtait à mettre au monde leur enfant, l'écrivain se tourna vers la vendeuse qui parut le reconnaitre presque aussitôt malgré ses lunettes de soleil ; en même temps faut bien avouer, mon cher Yuki, qu'au Japon, un beau mec, grand, blond, portant des fringues de grand luxe ça ne passe pas inaperçu - une chance sur trois qu'on te reconnaisse mon gars (si c'est pas toi c'est Gackt ou Brad Pitt !).

**Je ne sais pas quelle... Et bien, quelle marque acheter.**

**Dans l'ensemble, il n'y a que le nom sur la boîte qui change, **répondit la jeune femme, fort serviable. **Cependant, je vous conseille ceux-ci.**

Elle lui indiqua une boîte parmi tant d'autres ; pour Yuki, il n'y avait absolument aucune différence.

**Et bien c'est pour... ma fille. **

**Oh, je vois, c'est la première fois ! **s'exclama la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme beaucoup trop bruyant pour le romancier.

_La ferme, bordel ! _grogna intérieurement le beau blond avant de répondre à contrecœur :

**Oui.**

**Oh, mais c'est formidable ! **s'est-elle écria avec encore plus de force. **Alors si c'est ainsi, je vous propose les serviettes hygiéniques plutôt que les tampons. Pour une fillette, c'est bien mieux au début ! **

Visiblement, la vendeuse était fière de pouvoir conseiller le célèbre auteur de ses dames, même sur un sujet qui pouvait lui paraître aussi dérisoire que les protections hygiéniques et autres détails en rapport aux menstrues. Yuki, lui, ne demandait qu'une chose : un trou où se planquer. Même si jouer l'autruche n'était pas son genre, maintenant que les regards de toutes les ménagères présentes dans un rayon de 300 mètres étaient tournés vers lui, il pouvait être sûr que tous les tabloïds du pays parleraient de l'anecdote dans l'édition du lendemain. La moutarde lui était montée au nez lorsque la vendeuse a ajouté :

**Enfin, à moins bien sûr que votre fille ait déjà perdu sa virginité, auquel cas les tampons passeront comme une lettre à la Poste !**

Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de la goutte d'eau...

**Bordel ! J'en plus qu'assez de ces conneries de tampons ! Puisque c'est ça, elle se démerdera toute seule ! Quelle idée j'ai eu d'avoir une fille, nom de Dieu !**

**XXX XXX XXX FIN XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndlr :** **(1)** Le Namahage est l'équivalent japonais du Croquemitaine. **(2)** Pour ceux qui ne saurait pas, Noriko a une fille de 5ans qu'on voit dans le tome 6 de Gravitation et elle s'appelle Saki. Pareil pour son mari, c'est un vieux machin complètement loufoque nommé Tetsuya Ukai. **(3)** C'est le nom que j'ai décidé de donner aux jumeaux de Tohma et Mika. Takuto c'est en référence à mon shinigami préféré dans FullMoon, et Hokuto, comme Umeda Hokuto dans Hana Kimi. **(4)** À part Shuuichi, il n'y a que Miri pour l'appeler comme ça, le Yuki. Mais c'est juste histoire de le faire enrager.

**Notes : **Cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé. Je sais, vous n'êtes pas contents parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de Lemon, et que je n'ai pas raconté l'anniversaire de Shuuichi. Mais comme le dit le résumé, c'était une journée dans la vie du couple. Et surtout, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire un Lemon pour cette petite histoire choupi. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. Juste pour info : Miri et Hiro sont mariés, Mika est une véritable mère au foyer aimante et Tatsuha est vraiment fidèle à Maiko, lol XD ! Vous aurez aussi remarqué que le plus souvent, Shuuei appelle Yuki "papa" et Shuuichi "tô-chan" pour faire la différence entre ses deux pères. Merci encore de m'avoir lue.

**Omake 1 speciale dédicasse à ma ch'tite Kikwi ! **

**Omake 2 spéciale clin d'oeil à Jenni-chan ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ma belle !**

**Lexique :**

Tô-chan : Papa, forme familière de "otô-san".

Hime : Princesse

Onegai : S'il te plait.

Kami-sama : Mon Dieu !

Himitsu : Surprise ! C'est un secret !

Konnichi wa : Bonjour

Aniki : grand frère.


End file.
